Amends with the Doctor
by Cloud5001
Summary: Jones has learned why his tickling was received poorly and makes up with his former enemies. A playful game leads to these two going for a ride with him, and a meeting with two new creatures they've never seen before


It had been two months since Wander and Sylvia had delt with Dr. Screwball Jones. The banana was alone on his ship, thinking about why he was met with such resistance from the two heroes. Being on his own all this time made him realize. It was'nt that he was using tickling to help someone be happy, it was that they did'nt have a choice in the matter. Thus, it turned from something playful to a method of torture for those he subjected to it.

After coming to this understanding, he found Wander and Sylvia on a nearby forest planet and apologized to them. They were currently sitting on boulders by a lake having just finished hearing his apology. Sylvia was a bit skeptical, but Wander was the first to speak of.

"I'm glad you get it Dr. Jones, we love tickling but only when we have a choice in whether we want to be tickled or not." Wander explained.

Sylvia simply blushed a bit as it was'nt a secret she told anyone besides Wander, but seeing her best friend decide to forgive Screwball was enough for her to relax as well. She saw the bananas face light up with a big smile as Wander gave him a hug as well.

"S-so if I were to ask to play a tickle game with you, you'd be up for it?" Screwball asked.

Wander and Sylvia both looked at each other for a second before nodding at each other and glancing back at their former enemy with grins on their faces. Screwball could certainly feel that this was different they were far more relaxed now that choice was a factor in this.

"Your on, what's the game?" Sylvia grinned.

"Simple I hunt you two in the forest and try to catch you. If I get both of you and get you to surrender I get to tickle you for a whole week on my ship. However you manage to escape even if I recapture you then I'll treat you to a nice pizza dinner. Are you ok with that?" Screwball explained.

"Hm a week is kinda long." Sylvia expressed.

"As long as he stays true to his word. Alright Dr. Screwball we agree to the terms." Wander smiled.

"Thank you, and don't worry no matter what you have the option to ask for it to end anytime."

With that Wander and Sylvia took off toward the forest with him riding on his friends back. They had fifteen minutes to get a head start from Screwball. They decided to head for a small clearing with a spiral shaped rock formation.

"I think it is fair to remind you that he almost beat us last time." Sylvia pointed out.

"Yeah that's true, but we'll be fine and besides he still thinks you only have one tickle spot to worry about." Wander smiled.

"Heh yeah I did trick him pretty good with that, seriously who's ticklish behind their knees?" Sylvia chuckled.

Sylvia however had to look up though as a lasso was suddenly falling down getting close to them. Reacting fast she tossed Wander a good five feet away from her as the lasso get's around her belly and yanks her to the ground landing on her back.

"Heh did you do that to be heroic, or you just really want to be tickled?" Wander grinned.

"Just run silly." Sylvia sighed playfully.

Wander chuckled enjoying that they were able to actually have fun with Screwball. He took off running towards that clearing while Screwball hovered above Sylvia. Placing a hand on her belly with a victorious grin. She gulped as she was starting to get the feeling Screwball was listening.

"You know I'm glad I got you first, now I can see where your actually ticklish, and where Wander is going." Screwball grinned.

"Ha by the time you manage to make me talk he'll be on his way to rescue me. Even Wander can't make me talk quickly through tickling." Sylvia smirked back.

"I do like a challenge." Screwball grinned.

Wander finally made it to the rock formation, it criss crossed right in the middle but it was'nt too big only about ten feet tall. He decided it would be best to wait for awhile before going to the ship. Screwball would be off guard while busy with Sylvia, at least he hoped so anyways.

"Never thought I'd be excited at the thought of being tickled by Screwball. I should make something nice for him when I try to rescue Slyvia." Wander smiled to himself.

He took a seat by a boulder next to the twisted rock, and just laid back staring at the sky deciding to relax a bit while he was able to. He knew he'd be paying for it when he tells Sylvia what he was doing while she was being tickled silly.

Back on the ship Sylvia was now hanging by her wrists in the center of the cockpit. A new tickle ray connected to a rolling stand had fired a purple beam at her belly, unlike before while it still created feathers the beam itself was also part of it. Surging on the center of her blue belly while six feathers brushed the skin around it. She was in hysterical laughter from this, wiggling rather cutely in the chains.

"OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO OH NOT MYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYH BEHEHEHEHEHLLY!" Sylvia pleaded cutely.

Even though she was begging, it had a natural happy tone to it instead of the forced laughter Screwball got from her last time, assuring that this time she was having fun and that she just could'nt help but beg. Screwball appreciated that very much, he had respected a bit more resistance but remembered who Wander was as a person. Still he retained his michvious personality.

"I knew that big belly had to be ticklish!" Screwball grinned.

She blushed from this while laughing getting a bit more frantic in tone from the teasing, but still happy sounding. Her belly bounced in place from the feathers brushing against it, the ray shoots more energy into the beam making it stronger as well as getting it to spin on the center, and increasing the feathers from six to twelve. Hard squeals joined her growing hysterical laughter while arching her back forward.

"Ready to talk?" Screwball smirked.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NO I WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHN'T, PLEHEHEHEHEHASE NO MOHOHOHOHHORE!" Sylvia begged happily.

"Aww but you look so cute."

As much as he was enjoying this, he did keep an eye out for signs that Sylvia needed an actual break. He did'nt want to screw up this second chance, and he did have to care more about the limits of others. Still he was surprised that Sylvia was lasting this long. It's only been an hour now, but he has'nt exactly gone easy on his captive.

The beam from the ray began to split into three now, one stayed on her center while the other two slid around that sensitive middle. This got her laughter to get even louder and made her head wobble around in the air.

"OHOHOHOHOHHOHO OH COME ON NOT THREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Sylvia begged cutely.

"Too much for tough Sylvia huh?" Screwball grinned.

As three hours pass by he decides to finally give Sylvia a break, shutting off the ray thus the beam and feathers vanish from the belly. He stared at the panting Zbornark with a happy smile. Staring at the blue belly pumping adorably slow from her tired breathing.

"So in the interest of choice, how long do you want each break to be?" Screwball asked.

"H-hmm k-know w-what only an hour." Sylvia grinned.

"You sure about that four hour sessions with only one hour breaks?"

Screwball grinned mischviously as he said this clearly amused by Sylvia's answer. Appreciating how much Sylvia was willing to let him have his fun. He could'nt help but place a hand on the blue belly again loving how soft it was.

"Y-yeah I can t-take it."Sylvia grinned weakly.

"Heh tough and cute, it's why I like you so much." Screwball grinned.

He playfully flexed his fingers a bit making them scrub the belly briefly getting a cute laugh out of Sylvia. However, he only did it once wanting to let Sylvia rest for the first break, and because he was going to reveal some new features for his ray. Soon an hour had passed on by

"Alright time to get serious." Screwball smirked.

Sylvia heard that and gulped cutely as Screwball went to the control console next to the ray. Typing out some new commands into the ray. He presses the on button and it begins to charge up a green beam this time. It fired at the center getting her hysterical laughter roaring back, while this happened six stars appeared on her belly, and began surging really intense tickle energy into her skin quickly getting that adorable laugh to a high pitched sound and her eyes stuck wide open.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NO I CAHAHAHAHAHHAHAN'T TAKE IT!" Sylvia pleaded happily.

"Thought you said you could?" Screwball grinned playfully.

Wander opened up his eyes as he quickly realized he had fallen to sleep. He took out a watch from his hat and saw it was about 4:00 am meaning he had slept through to the next morning, and Sylvia's been getting tickled that whole time. He shuddered excitedly at the punishment awaiting him when this whole thing was done.

Jumping off the boulder he began to run back into the direction of the ship. Sylvia was amaizingly resistant but by now she had to be pretty close to cracking and so Wander's chance for a rescue was slim. Still he was excited at the challenge.

"Don't worry Sylvia I'm eventually going to get there." Wander chuckled happily.

To be continued.


End file.
